Video conferencing and telepresence systems are available on many different devices and systems. Large room fixed systems with multiple cameras and large screens present a more immersive experience. However, many more conferences are conducted using desktop and portable systems that can be set up in any space. With the advent of higher data rates over cellular radio communications systems, smart phones and tablets have become pervasive video and telepresence devices. These may be used in many locations and are always available.
Typical computer, tablet, and smart phone systems provide a two-dimensional display with a camera placed above the display. The device is intended to be used at a distance of less than a meter and the forward facing camera is designed to provide an appropriate field of view. As a result, video conferences using tablets and smart phones present a view of the remote user that is looking down on the user's face from above through an unflattering wide angle lens. The sound and the lighting are often also poor. The two-dimensional presentation through the unflattering lens perspective creates a distance and awkwardness to the conference.